familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Komentarz na blogu:Shinarei/Troll się rozkleił płakał przed kamerą i emosował do mikronofu ogarnijcie to xD/@comment-5555583-20130703195158
Na wstępie powiem, że będę prawić cholernie długo… *jak jesteście po podpis lub karteczkę, to przyjdźcie po duszpasterskich XD* Popłakałam się przez to ze śmiechu XDDDD Trzy dedy pod rząd nawet mnie zabiją XD Mam taki pomysł, jak ci nie wchodzi audiovi, to może daj linka do filmiku, można sobie wyciszyć i jednocześnie w drugiej karcie puścić twego fanduba… dobra, nic nie mówiłam… Mission complete :> Tak, specjalnie cię podpuszczałam na różne sposoby szykowałam grunt, żebyś się nadziała na ten horoskop dla Panny ^u^ Dlaczego miałabym mieć satysfakcję z tego grzyba i brokuły? XD Ale serio, powinnaś zrobić tą scenkę, gdzie Midor i Kise obserwują mecz i jego reakcję na to, że małpa by zauważyła crusha Momo do Tetsu. RUSH~ Fakt uwielbiam ten tekst, ale wiesz – nie jestem takim prymitywem, żeby się rzucać na wszystko, co czerwone jak jakiś byk *duma* Ale OYAKORO wymiata, dobrze, że dosypałam Sei-chanowi nasennych do zupci tofu, bo jakby usłyszał te wyznania, to byłby to twe ostatnie słowo, if you know, what I mean (●◡○)三✂ Teraz mi się przypomniało, jak Silv broniła Momo i musiałam jej pojechać ostrą brzytwą po oczach ^3^ Ta emota pasuje tu, jak do imoła XD Male Mad :D wdający się w bójki, łażący po drzewach i napieprzający w RPG między jedną a drugą książką fan shounenów XD Strzelający burakami do dziewuch forever alone jajogłowiec z czekoladowum lodem na ryju. Do tego z rozszczepem jaźni XD Btw. Riko ma 156, Kuro 168, a Midor 195. *tak, musiałam XD* O.O Różnica między Momo a MD jest taka sama, jak między mną, a Akashim. *EUREKA* ~~ Co do teorii, to mam coś lepszego, to naprawdę działa. Jak przypomnisz sobie rozmowę z czatu będziesz miała potwierdzenie, że to działa. Chodzi o wylicznie wzrostu dzieci. (Matka + ojciec – 12 cm) : 2 = córka, (matka + ojciec + 12 cm) : 2 = syn To działa! Moje jest takie: (167 + 176 – 12) / 2 = 165,5 Ja już nie rosnę^^. Rei-chin, przyjmując, że Muras dojrzewa i ty też, to teoretycznie córa może mieć: (179 + 213 – 12) / 2 = 190 O.O ~~ JAK MOŻESZ rozpowiadać ludziom, że pierwszym facetem, który zmacał mi cyca był pająk D: Żałuję, że go zabiłam tak szybko, powinnam zrobić, jak z tą muchą z wczoraj – oszołomić, a potem po kolei wyrywać… nieważne XD Coś ci wpadło? To przez te dodawanie –cchi, zamieniasz się w żywą DP ;3 Czekaj, za mną wiele osób delikatnie mówiąc nie przepada, ale nie o to mi chodzi, więc… >_> co ty tak z dystansu? Wyjdź zza tego Mura-china… Pomyślałam sobie, że ze mną było tak, że właściwie z tobą i Lisą w ogóle nie gadałam. Ale rozumiem, że czymś standardowo podpadłam na wstępie XD Mam dobrą pamięć, więc pamiętam rozmowę z czatana w moim pierwszym miechu. Wchodzę na czat, a Nya, Anonim, Alexia, Kubi i Matrix: Kentin <3, Kenuś, Ciastek itd… A Lacie taki WTF?! To wy się tak dobrze znacie O.O O tym, co mówią o mnie można by walnąć Blogową Biblię. Jedni ci powiedzą, że Madzia zawsze pomaga, inni, że ktoś powinien urżnąć jęzor tej wszechwiedzącej królowej złośliwych poje#%#%% suk. Ile to ja miałam wykładów od mamy, żebym wyszła do ludzi, że patrzą na mnie, jak na dziwaka. Jak ja się gęsto musiałam tłumaczyć z mang, które przyszły pocztą. Ja tam się zawsze outsaiduję i wolę się kolegować z książką, życie mnie tego nauczyło, że ludzie się nie znają na niczym. Poza tym jestem dumna z tego, w jakiej kulturze i savoir-vivre zostałam wychowana, dlatego brzydzę się chamstwem i prostactwem *pozdrowienia dla Sowy* Wyobraź więc sobie, jak ja się mogę czuć słuchając *wybacz szczerość i dobór słów* jak ktoś z virtuala, rzuca mi tekstem, że mnie kocha – tak po prostu? Po nasłuchaniu się całe życie: Madziuś, wiesz, że cię kocham?, jako wstęp do dalszych: dasz mi pracę domową/sprawdzisz mi pracę/zostało ci coś do jedzenia/pożyczysz 2 złote *żulik nie mający na browara mode*? To jest cholernie dziwne XD To, że to jest wzajemne, też jest dziwne XD Mam np. schizy i jak mówisz, to lustruję twoją mimikę twarzy, żeby się upewnić, że jesteś szczera *emo corner, bo przyzwyczajenie z 3D* I mam poczucie winy, że rysując komiksy dla mnie *p*, czy postać marnuję twój cenny czas. Taka właśnie jestem. Obwiniający się o wszystko zdystansowany perfekcjonista i złośliwy psycho outsider, który w przypływie emocji kawaitaśnie sparkluje, jak main heroine ze sztampowego shoujo podczas bycia futarikiri z boyem i zachowuje się jak mamusia. Blog Mad pod blogiem Shin, mam nadzieję, że nikomu nie chciało się czytać. Bo zamulam, jak Moda na sukces XD